Disciples: Sacred Lands/Mechanika gry
* Kampanie te w żargonie zarówno całej gry, jak i serii gier są określane jako Sagas (Sagi). * Po wyborze frakcji, w ramach której rozegramy sagę, możemy wybrać poziom trudności oraz specjalność. Taką możliwość mamy jednorazową i tylko i wyłącznie przed zaczęciem pierwszego etapu. Można też wybrać portret, ale on nie ma praktycznie żadnego wpływu na przebieg rozgrywki. ** Specjalnością określa się trzy bonusy, spośród których tylko jeden może wybrać gracz. Warrior Lord zapewnia dzienną regenerację zdrowia na poziomie 15%, Mage Lord ma obniżone o połowę koszty wynajdowania zaklęć oraz możliwość rzucania dwukrotnie tego samego zaklęcia, a Thief Lord daje większe możliwości manewru Thiefom oraz obniża ceny rozbudowy miast o 50%. * W sagach jest możliwe (jeśli nie wspomnieć, iż obowiązkowe) przeniesienie jednego bohatera i trzech przedmiotów do kolejnego etapu. Zawsze należy brać pod uwagę najmocniejszego herosa oraz najlepsze możliwe artefakty (czasami użyteczne mogą być też zwoje). Należy maksymalnie unikać przenoszenia do kolejnego poziomu mikstur, one praktycznie nic nie dadzą. Co więcej, lista przedmiotów, które można przenosić do następnego etapu, dotyczy przedmiotów noszonych przez wszystkich bohaterów w poprzedniej misji. * Każda frakcja rozpoczyna grę z niewielką ilością złota oraz niewielką ilością bazowej many, służącej do rzucania zaklęć z poziomu stolicy. Zasoby startowe oraz tempo regeneracji zasobów jednak są zależne od wybranego poziomu trudności. * Gracz może podejrzeć dostępne zasoby na wiele sposobów. Na przykład może sprawdzić to w dowolnym mieście (licząc stolicę), ale najbardziej praktyczne okazuje się sprawdzenie stanu zasobów złota poprzez wciśnięcie trójkąta w prawnym górnym rogu HUD. Zasoby many najwygodniej jest sprawdzić, naciskając przycisk rączki po prawej stronie HUD. podgląd na aktualną pozycję na mapie przygód. numer aktualnej tury. przycisk ten kończy daną turę. Doradza się jednak, by możliwe było potwierdzenie jej zakończenia na wypadek, gdyby ktoś jeszcze miał punkty ruchu. przycisk służy otwarciu okna z laskami i zwojami z zaklęciami, które może rzucać tylko bohaterski mag. tym przyciskiem możemy podłożyć różdżkę, ale prawo do tego mają wyłącznie bohaterowie zdolni do ich podkładania. przycisk ten służy pozostawieniu przedmiotu w dowolnym miejscu. przycisk ten pozwala na wymianę jednostek lub/i przedmiotów między obydwoma bohaterami. przycisk ten służy przejściu danego bohatera w stan gotowości. jeden z najważniejszych przycisków, nim wskazujemy kolejnego bohatera, z pominięciem tych, którzy podlegli działaniom po wciśnięciu przycisku opatrzonego cyfrą 8''. informacje o bohaterze (nazwa, wizerunek, punkty ruchu) lub mieście/stolicy. przycisk ten służy otwarciu okna z czarami, które my wynaleźliśmy z pomocą Mage Guild. przycisk ten służy otwarciu okna dyplomacji. przycisk ten służy otwarciu okna ukazującego naszą stolicę. minimapa lub stan zasobów naszej frakcji, widok przełączamy przyciskiem opatrzonym cyfrą ''18. belka informacyjna, zazwyczaj pojawiają się informacje o tym, który z rywali rzucił zaklęcie. zestawienie liczby punktów, które w rzeczywistości odpowiadają punktom terytorialnym, dla poszczególnych frakcji. przycisk ten otwiera menu, z jego poziomu możemy np. zapisać/wczytać stan gry. przyciskiem tym przełączamy widok zawarty w punkcie 14. przyciskiem ten otwiera odprawę oraz cel misji, który trzeba wykonać, by ukończyć scenariusz. }} * Każdy dowódca ma przypisaną określoną liczbę punktów, którą może przeznaczyć na poruszanie się po mapie. Pula ta jest bardzo zróżnicowana. Punkty są odejmowane za każdy krok: 1 pkt za poruszanie się po oznaczonej dróżce, 2 pkt za pozostałe przypadki, 4 pkt za poruszanie się po lesie i 6 pkt za poruszanie się po wodzie. ** Jeśli gracz ma umiejętności lub artefakty, które niwelują kary za poruszanie się po lesie lub po wodzie, za każdy postawiony krok musi wykorzystać 2 punkty ruchu. ** Jeśli gracz ma np. 1 punkt ruchu, a wejdzie np. na teren wodny (kara 6 pkt ruchu za krok), to ma prawo znaleźć się w tej wodzie. Każdy krok kosztuje de facto 1 punkt, a punkty są odejmowane za zatrzymanie się na danym terenie. * Jeśli drużyna podejmie konwencjonalny atak, zużywa 50% pełnej puli punktów ruchu, której lider ma na początku tury. Powoduje to, że bez np. zaklęć, bohater może przeprowadzić dwa ataki na turę. * Lider drużyny nie będzie tracił punktów ruchu, jeżeli: będzie przemieszczał się wyłącznie w odległości 1 kratki od wejścia do miasta/stolicy, a także chciał zabrać łup. * W przypadku Thiefa każda podjęta akcja będzie kosztować go 50% pełnej puli punktów ruchu, którą ma na początku danej tury. Jednak jeśli Thief zrezygnuje z akcji, straci wszystkie punkty ruchu. * Każdy z bohaterów, który ma prawo do rozkładania różdżek, może podjąć akcję usunięcia lub rozlokowania różdżki. W obu przypadkach bohater traci wszystkie punkty ruchu. * Punkty ruchu przepadają nieodwracalnie. Jednak tak się nie dzieje, jeżeli gracz użyje czarów służących właśnie odzyskania punktów ruchu, np. Chant of hasting. * Każda frakcja umożliwia zakup jednego z pięciu rodzajów bohaterów. Cztery z nich są dostępne od początku – to bohater specjalizujący się w rzemiośle wojowniczym, dystansowym (wyjątek: Nosferatu) i magicznym, a także bohater mogący rozkładać różdżki. Piąty i niekonwencjonalny bohater to Thief, który jest dostępny po zakupie Guild lub/i rozgrywaniu danej mapy specjalnością Thief Lorda. * Każdy z bohaterów (oprócz Thiefa) ma punkty dowodzenia, które decydują o tym, jak silnym składem możemy atakować wroga. Zwyczajowo są to 3 punkty, ale potężniejsze jednostki zajmują nawet dwa takie punkty. Specjalista od zajmowania terenów (np. Archangel) dysponuje jednym punktem. Co jest bardzo istotne, im słabsza drużyna, tym drużynie należeć się będzie więcej punktów doświadczenia. * Gdy bohater awansuje na wyższy poziom doświadczenia, to przysługuje mu obowiązek wybrania jednego z dostępnych ulepszeń jego cech. Będzie to możliwe po rozpoczęciu kolejnej tury, tuz za taką turą, w której bohater formalnie uzyskał awans. * Jeżeli bohater tymczasowo straci życie, ale członkowie drużyny (choćby jeden) dalej będą żyli, jego armia nie przepadnie. Martwy bohater ma wiele ograniczeń – m.in. zużywa 100% więcej punktów na ruch, nie może zakładać przedmiotów, a także nie może wymieniać jednostek pomiędzy innymi herosami. * Jeżeli bohater i członkowie jego drużyny stracą życie, cała armia przepada i nie da się odzyskać żadnych jednostek. * W każdej z frakcji od samego początku możemy wyszkolić jedną z czterech jednostek. Każda stolica umożliwia zakup jednostki specjalizującej się w rzemiośle wojowniczym, dystansowym, magicznym oraz jednostki wsparcia. Jeśli mapa pozwala nam na rozgrywanie scenariusza z większym maksymalnym poziomem jednostki do ewolucji, można wyszkolić specjalną jednostkę. ** Każda taka jednostka ma w sobie drzewo ewolucyjne. By pewna jednostka to zrobiła, gracz musi uprzednio zakupić strukturę na to pozwalająca. Cena struktury jest tym wyższa, im silniejsza jednostka po ewolucji. * Każda jednostka jest do kupienia za określoną ilość złota. Od samego początku gracz może jednak kupować tylko te jednostki, które udostępnia stolica. * Nie każda jednostka może pełnić funkcję dowódcy. Przykładem takiej jednostki jest Initiate, który jest od początku dostępny dla Undead Hordes. * Jednostki mają wiele cech bojowych, co udowadnia grafika poniżej: * Każda frakcja od samego początku ma stolicę. W niej zawsze siedzi potężny strażnik, który ma 900 punktów HP, 90-pktowy pancerz i atak zadający 250 punktów wszystkim wrogim jednostkom. stworzenia w armii wizytującego to miasto lub stolicę lidera drużyny. stworzenia chroniące miasto/stolicę. Dzwonki na pustych polach oznaczają przyciski służące rekrutacji jednostek. podstawowe informacje o liderze drużyny, który aktualnie przebywa w mieście. Informacje to nazwa bohatera, jego portret, liczba pozostałych punktów ruchu i punktów dowodzenia, a także jego najważniejsze umiejętności. aktywne przedmioty u lidera drużyny. te komórki oznaczają ekwipunek od strony odpowiednio lidera drużyny i od strony samego miasta/stolicy. Jest możliwa wymiana przedmiotów między obydwoma stronami, niezależnie od tego, czy lider drużyny jest żywy czy martwy. przycisk ten służy usunięciu danego stworzenia, należy korzystać z niego z rozwagą, bo jest to nieodwracalna operacja. przycisk ten oznacza wyleczenie rannej jednostki. Do tego potrzebujemy odpowiedniej ilości sztuk złota, a także Temple wzniesionego w naszej stolicy. przycisk ten oznacza wskrzeszenie martwej jednostki. Do tego potrzebujemy odpowiedniej ilości sztuk złota, a także Temple wzniesionego w naszej stolicy. obecna ilość sztuk złota w posiadaniu królestwa. przycisk ten oznacza wyjście z ekranu zarządzania wojskami i powrót do okna z widokiem na miasto/stolicę. }} * W stolicy czasami mogą pojawiać się przedmioty, które są po stronie właśnie niej. Analogiczna sytuacja dotyczy również miast. * Miasta można tylko rozbudować. Stolice służą z kolei do wznoszenia struktur, inwestycja w każdą strukturę jest jednorazowa, ale nowo postawiony budynek istnieje do końca gry w danym scenariuszu. podgląd na dostępne struktury w poszczególnej kategorii budowli. Na czerwono są zaznaczone te budowle, których nie można wznieść albo z powodu wybrania innej gałęzi rozwoju, albo z powodu braku struktury wymaganej do postawienia danej budowli. podstawowe informacje o budynku. Bardzo często zawierają informacje o tym, kto będzie następcą wyewoluowanej już jednostki. Można także wyczytać informacje o tym, ile mamy jednostek przed fazą ewolucji – zarówno takich, które w ogóle mamy, jak i takich, którzy właśnie są bardzo bliscy awansu. przyciski słuzą do otwarcia jednej z pięciu kategorii struktur. Są to kolejno struktury odblokowujące nowe jednostki wojownicze, czarodziejskie, dystansowe i wsparcia. Piąta kategoria to struktury wspólne dla wszystkich ras. obecna ilość sztuk złota w posiadaniu królestwa. przycisk ten służy wybudowaniu tej struktury, której informacje są przedstawione w punkcie 2. przycisk ten oznacza wyjście z ekranu budowy struktur miejskich i powrót do okna z widokiem na miasto/stolicę. }} * Każde miasto lub stolica dają dodatkowe punkty opancerzenia oraz stanowią punkt regeneracji punktów życia tych jednostek, które tam są. Każdy taki przyczółek ma określoną liczbę punktów dowodzenia, które może wykorzystać do ukrywania jednostek. Bonus do pancerza i tempa regeneracji, a także punktów dowodzenia, jest zależny od stopnia rozbudowania miasta. * W mieście może przebywać tylko jeden lider swojej drużyny. Może jednak wymieniać swoich podopiecznych z jednostkami, które okupują miasto. * Zarówno w mieście, jak i w stolicy, można zarówno leczyć jak i przywracać do życia jednostki. Gracz musi w stolicy wybudować Temple, które na to pozwala. Leczenie i wskrzeszenie kosztują określoną ilość sztuk złota i jest ona tym wyższa, im silniejsza jest poszkodowana jednostka. stworzenia w armii wizytującego to miasto lub stolicę lidera drużyny. stworzenia chroniące miasto/stolicę. Dzwonki na pustych polach oznaczają przyciski służące rekrutacji jednostek. podstawowe informacje o liderze drużyny, który aktualnie przebywa w mieście. Informacje to nazwa bohatera, jego portret, liczba pozostałych punktów ruchu i punktów dowodzenia, a także jego najważniejsze umiejętności. aktywne przedmioty u lidera drużyny. te komórki oznaczają ekwipunek od strony odpowiednio lidera drużyny i od strony samego miasta/stolicy. Jest możliwa wymiana przedmiotów między obydwoma stronami, niezależnie od tego, czy lider drużyny jest żywy czy martwy. przycisk ten służy usunięciu danego stworzenia, należy korzystać z niego z rozwagą, bo jest to nieodwracalna operacja. przycisk ten oznacza wyleczenie rannej jednostki. Do tego potrzebujemy odpowiedniej ilości sztuk złota, a także Temple wzniesionego w naszej stolicy. przycisk ten oznacza wskrzeszenie martwej jednostki. Do tego potrzebujemy odpowiedniej ilości sztuk złota, a także Temple wzniesionego w naszej stolicy. obecna ilość sztuk złota w posiadaniu królestwa. przycisk ten oznacza wyjście z ekranu zarządzania wojskami i powrót do okna z widokiem na miasto/stolicę. }} * Każdy bohater ma (prawdopodobnie) nieograniczoną pojemność służącą przechowywaniu przedmiotów. Może mieć aktywne tylko 2 przedmioty, a możliwość w ogóle ich użytkowania jest uzależniona od zdolności. * Każdy przedmiot da się kupić, zwykle gracz może robić to za pośrednictwem kupców (Merchants). Ceny wszystkich przedmiotów są wysokie, dlatego bardzo często gracz może zaoszczędzić, wysyłając Thiefa do okradania sklepów. * Przedmioty są zwykle w postaci sakiewek lub kufrów, które są wolno stojące na mapie. Niekiedy przedmioty można znajdować w miastach, ale znacznie częściej w ruinach. * Każda frakcja ma dostęp do Mage Guild i tym samym możliwości zakupu czarów. Dostęp do zaklęć piątego poziomu mają wyłącznie gracze, którzy rozegrają dany scenariusz jako Mage Lord. * Zaklęcie kosztuje pewną ilość many. Im potężniejsze zaklęcie, tym droższe i z większej ilości źródeł gracz będzie potrzebował many. Ze wszystkich 4 źródeł many potrzebują czary piątego poziomu (wyjątkiem jest Incantare Avenger illudere). ** Koszt rzucenia zaklęcia jest już wyraźnie niższy, ale liczba źródeł i ich dopasowanie do potęgi czaru pozostają takie same. Mage Lord ma prawo rzucać dany czar 2-krotnie. podgląd na miasto. podstawowe informacje o liderze drużyny, który aktualnie przebywa w mieście. Informacje to nazwa bohatera, jego portret oraz liczba pozostałych punktów ruchu. przycisk ten polega na otwarciu okna gildii magów. Korzystanie z jej dobrodziejstw jest możliwe, gdy w stolicy jest wzniesiony Mage Guild. przycisk ten służy opuszczeniu nie tylko ekranu stolicy, lecz także wyjściu bohatera wizytującego w niej. Jest dostępny zarówno w stolicy, jak i w zwykłym mieście. przycisk ten służy zarządzaniu wojskami po obu stronach miasta. Jest dostępny zarówno w stolicy, jak i w zwykłym mieście. po wciśnięciu tego przycisku mamy możliwość budowy nowych struktur, otwierając w ten sposób nowe okno interfejsu. przycisk ten oznacza wyjście z ekranu miasta/stolicy. }} * Wynajdowanie zaklęć jest możliwe nie tylko w stolicy. Identyczną usługę oferuje Mage Tower, a za czary płacimy złotem, co daje pole do popisu właśnie Thiefom. * Każdy z czarów istnieje w postaci zwoju. Rzucenie czaru z poziomu zwoju nie kosztuje many, ale taki proceder ma charakter tylu-razowy, ile dany bohater zdolny do używania zwoi posiada takich zwojów. ** W grze pojawiają się laski (Staffs), które umożliwiają rzucanie zaklęć pod warunkiem wykorzystania dostępnej many. Są tylko nieliczne rodzaje lasek, ale mag zdolny do użytku takich artefaktów, ma prawo je używać bez konieczności odkrywania/zakupu za pieniądze czaru. * Walki toczą się między dwoma liderami, uwzględniając ich armie. * Walkę zaczyna zazwyczaj ta jednostka, która ma największą inicjatywę. Bardzo często (jeśli nie jeszcze częściej) dzieje się tak, że różne jednostki mają jednakową, ale też największą ze wszystkich inicjatywę, toteż mechanizmy gry każdorazowo mogą dorzucić kilku-punktowy bonus do inicjatywy. rozmieszczenie wojsk od strony lidera drużyny, który bezpośrednio podjął atak na drugą drużynę. Pary liter odpowiadają miejscom jednostek, które przyjmują postawę stojąco-bojową podczas walki. Często zdarza się, że udział w walce biorą istoty zajmujące dwie kratki. Tym samym ta sama litera nie pojawia się na powyższym screenie. jak powyżej. Tym razem rozmieszczane są stworzenia w drużynie będącej bezpośrednim celem atakującej drużyny przeciwnej. przycisk ten służy poddaniu się. Lider drużyny i jego stworzenia automatycznie giną, ale zwycięska drużyna przeciwna nie otrzymuje punktów doświadczenia. przycisk ten służy rezygnacji z wykonania ruchu (pasowaniu). przycisk ten służy odwrotowi. Dana jednostka w danej turze może wykonać odwrót, ale on będzie miał miejsce dopiero wtedy, gdy ta sama jednostka będzie miała możliwość ruchu. }} * Lider drużyny może poddać się. Jego armia zostaje zniszczona, ale zwycięzca nie otrzyma żadnych punktów doświadczenia. * Każda z jednostek ma prawo pasowania, ta funkcja zwykle sprawdza się, kiedy np. ma atak niezdolny do atakowania danej jednostki. Ma również prawo wycofania się, ale zyskuje mniejszą (jeśli nawet w ogóle) liczbę punktów doświadczenia. * Zwycięska drużyna uzyskuje punkty doświadczenia. Jest ich tym więcej, im potężniejsza drużyna przeciwna, ale podział pomiędzy jednostki zwycięskiej drużyny jest zależny również od tego, ile punktów dowodzenia wykorzystał lider wygranej walki. krótki opis stosunków dyplomatycznych od naszej strony. nazwy własne oraz portrety dowódców poszczególnych frakcji. wskaźniki sugerujące, w jakim stosunku jesteśmy do frakcji rywali. Skrzyżowane miecze oznaczają stosunki skłonne do agresji, a gest podania rąk – sugeruje stosunki dążące do pokoju. przycisk ten pozwala na sprzedanie przedmiotu z poziomu dowolnego miasta, sprzedaż jest możliwa jedynie, gdy rywal jest pokojowo nastawiony względem naszej frakcji. przycisk ten pozwala na sprzedanie czaru z poziomu stolicy, sprzedaż jest możliwa jedynie, gdy rywal jest pokojowo nastawiony względem naszej frakcji. przycisk ten służy przekazaniu pewnej ilości sztuk złota wybranemu rywalowi. Ta operacja służy również poprawie stosunków dyplomatycznych ze wspartym tą drogą przeciwnikiem. przycisk ten służy zawarciu sojuszu, zawieranie sojuszy jest możliwe wyłącznie, kiedy rywal jest pokojowo nastawiony względem naszej frakcji. tym przyciskiem możemy zerwać sojusz z tą frakcją, z którą wcześnie zgodziliśmy się na podpisanie traktatu pokojowego. przycisk ten oznacza wyjście z ekranu dyplomacji i powrót na mapę przygodową. }} * Gracz może (ale nie musi) nawiązać stosunki dyplomatyczne z dowolną z frakcji, która istnieje na danej mapie. Jest to jednak możliwe, kiedy stosunki między frakcją gracza i frakcją, z którą gracz chce zawiązać sojusz, zostaną na poziomie pokojowym (Peace). ** By umocnić stosunki, gracz oddaje mu określoną ilość sztuk złota lub/i atakuje liderów drużyn z frakcji obcych rasie, z którą gracz chciałby zawiązać sojusz. * Dla każdej frakcji, która ma pokojowe stosunki z frakcją gracza, gracz może sprzedawać czary i przedmioty. * Gracz może w dowolnej chwili zerwać sojusz z frakcją rywala. * Sojusznicza frakcja okazyjnie może sprzedać graczowi najsłabsze zaklęcia, zwykle te z dwóch pierwszych poziomów. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands